


Don't

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yuuki and Ren fuck.That's it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 8





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuki is my sweet little sub baby

They were sitting on Ren’s couch together, watching some American film on his TV. He was laying on Ren’s chest, their hands interlocked, the warm comforting sensation washing over Yuuki as he relaxed into Ren’s embrace.

When the movie ended Ren smirked to himself, then whispered in the small boy’s ear. “Do you wanna play?” in a mischievous voice he’d likely use for a target. When he turned and nodded, grinning ear to ear, Ren picked him up and held him in his arms, vaguely entertaining his options. He slowly moved to his bed, laying him down and falling next to him, nose to nose with their legs intertwined under Ren’s heavy blanket. 

Ren moved to kiss the boy’s nose, and smiled at the sight in front of him. He was calm, unusually relaxed for how anxious Yuuki often was, but his face was flushed a soft pink and his lips were red and slightly swollen from their previous makeout session.

Ren couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuki’s when he whispered to him. “You’re so perfect.”

The light gasp Yuuki caught in his throat did not go unnoticed, nor did the growing bulge pressed against his thigh, or the tightening of his thighs around Ren, or even the slight growing flush in his cheeks.

Ren looked curious at the boy and then recognition washed over his face, followed by intense desire. “Did you like that?” Ren asked him gently. 

When he blushed even more and nodded, Ren reached down to stroke the boy’s thigh. “You’re so good for me.”

The praise filled the boy with warmth and he let out a quiet whimper. He felt a sudden aching sensation in his pants, and he filled with a need he never had before. Yuuki enjoyed sex. Alot. Ren enjoyed watching him coming apart, letting down his guard and then crying and shaking and giggling and moaning under him, over him, in his lap.

But this need. This need to be wanted, to be teased, this need to be appreciated, this need to be fucking cared for and praised and loved and then absolutely  _ destroyed. _ It was powerful, and he wasn’t even really ashamed of it. And when Ren noticed, his flustered appearance and words only made it better.

Ren pulled Yuuki onto his lap and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart he brushed his ear with his lips. 

He took in the sight in front of him, this blushing, giggling, panting, adorable, beautiful boy in front of him, face glowing with sweat. He tugged his shirt off, and when he felt his cock throb in his pants he leaned forward and whispered in the lowest softest voice he could, “Can you be a good boy for me Yuuki?”

When he giggled and nodded Ren’s growing bulge pressed against his ass, and he relaxed into his body. Ren tugged his checkered pants off, and began to stroke his thighs. When Yuuki began to break down in his lap, moaning and panting as Ren bit him, marking him over and over with dozens of love bites, drawing blood twice.

They had discovered the biting kink a few days ago, learning that marking each other was one of their favorite things. They loved to devour each other, and they loved to be marked, claimed. The growing aches in their bodies were a further bonus, proof not of abuse and neglect, but of lust, want, love, Ren and Yuuki. A reminder of each other, not of pain.

“You’re always so good for me Yuu. So good, and so adorable.” It was a low, soft sound, the words washing over Yuuki in waves of pleasure as Ren bit and kissed his chest. He lost his hands in Ren’s hair, holding onto him as he closed his eyes and lost himself.

“Yuuki, color.” 

Yuuki tried to compose himself and gather his thoughts. Red is stop, yellow is slow, green means go. Green means go. “Gr-Green,” Yuuki whimpered, and Ren ran a tongue over his nipple, nipping it and tugging it with the slightest pull of his teeth. “Ren- please!” he cried out as Ren began to palm at his growing cock. 

Ren pulled Yuuki’s leg upwards onto his shoulder from his lap, a feat only Yuuki could accomplish with his tiny flexible body, and began to bite and suck on his warm soft thighs. 

Yuuki’s thighs were another fascination. Big and warm and soft and not inherently sexual, but Ren’s insistence on stroking them in public led to many bathroom blowjobs and public fucks, neither of them being able to cope with throbbing cocks in public. 

When he cried out Ren chuckled to himself and pulled Yuuki’s briefs off with a devilish grin. When he began to stroke and squeeze his ass, the boy cried out again. “Ren!” 

When his quiet boyfriend said nothing, Yuuki groaned and then pulled his pants and boxers down, slipping out his engorged cock. With one fluid movement, he slipped it inside his slick pre-stretched hole, and threw his head back as he held onto Ren for balance. 

“Yuuki!” Ren groaned in surprise at the boy’s exuberance, grabbing his hips and pulled him into a deep slow kiss. He lifted his hips upward and held the smaller boy in place so he could thrust upward, earning a series of sharp short cries. 

“Ren hurry! Inside… please….” This Yuuki was his favorite. Desperate, needy, aggressive. He pushed him down onto his back and continued to thrust into him, tugging on his hair and biting his neck as he bottomed out. 

“Fuck Yuuki. Fuck. You’re so…- fuck - fucking perfect! Fuck! Yuuki!”

Yuuki cried out as Ren buried himself inside the smaller boy’s soft warm ass, tugging on his hair as he bit into his shoulder. When he felt the vice grip tightness Yuuki only had when he was breaking under him, he came with a growl and held Yuuki under him, filling him with his warm seed. 

When he slipped out to palm at Yuuki’s hard, precum soaked cock, he relished in the sight. 

More intimate than sex to Ren was going down on Mishima. Seeing him break under him, knowing that  _ he  _ was responsible for that and Yuuki didn’t have to worry about anyone but himself…

Yuuki came quickly in Ren’s mouth as he gently squeezed his bruised, marked thighs, and before Ren swallowed he pulled Yuuki into a deep kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth, leaving his mouth a mess of saliva and semen. 

Ren held him close as he whispered in the boy’s ear, complimenting and praising and kissing and teasing him as they took breaks from making out to hold each other.

But it was when Ren wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him still in his embrace, that Ren whispered to him. “I love you. I don’t ever wanna let you go.”

He blushed, and Ren kissed him on the cheek. When he finally spoke, it was without shame. “Don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> peace mofos


End file.
